Opporation: Vixen
by BurntFeathers
Summary: What if OZ made female clones of the G-boys and something went wrong? What if they switched sides? Or tried to hook them up?
1. The Excape!

OPPORATION: VIXEN  
By She-Wolf  
  
Notes: Gundam Wing is not mine, nor are the boys. ::wails:: The girls are mine however, so no touchy! I don't know if I should go on with this… So tell me if you like it and if I should go on! I'm new at this…  
------------------  
"Excellent!" said the professor.  
"Aren't they?" said a second.  
Kenka glared up at the men. Stupid, weak men. She snorted in disgust. Twix and Hito also glared at the evil men in hatred   
"Are you sure they are easier to control?"  
"Of course! That's why OZ cloned them as women and not men. Women are much easier to handle, and we're having a hard time training them as it is. I'm afraid a rebellion."  
The other man gasped "Imagine the destruction! All that could go wrong…"  
"That's why we're taking care of it now. We've separated them so they can't plot with each other.  
Too late morons.  
The five clones of the Gundam pilots had quite enough, thank you very much, and had already plotted their escape. For tonight.  
A large explosion echoed through out the supposedly hidden OZ base.  
"The Gundams?!"  
"Impossible! This base is five miles underground! We would have noticed them on radar! Or something!"  
The loud wail of the alarm pierced the air, and people ran screaming in chaos.  
"Um, hello? What about us?" asked Quatre's clone Quadre(1).  
No one noticed them five girls in their gundam cages.  
"How rude! Hey you! Yeah you ya stupid wench! Get us the Hell outta here!" yelled out Duo's less polite clone Twix. It worked however, the panicked women unlocked cages before running herself.  
Hito smirked in a very Heero way before strolling over and hitting a switch she had hooked up earlier. Another explosion slammed the base. Screams emitted from the crowd of people trying to flee the burning building.  
The five girls however, walked coolly over to the elevator. It took them up to the garage of the base. The each took a motorcycle and flew down the dirt road. Five minutes later the entire base exploded. The girls pause to watch.  
"Good riddens! So what now ladies? I think we could use a vacation! A cruse perhaps? What do you think Hito?" asked Twix.  
Hito smirked, her eyes still on the fire.   
"Maybe later Twix. But I say we find our boys first".  
  
  
------------------  
  
(1) Quadre is how I used to pronouce Quatre's name before I saw the show. That's why it sounds so stupid. No really! So should I go on? Tell meeee! 


	2. Hello there!

OPERATION: VIXEN  
By: She-Wolf  
  
Notes: Wai! You reviewed! *dances* My muses are so happy! Muses: Yeah…yay… So I made them help write more! I want couples, yaoi referable, I just can't decide which… any request?^-^ I'll defiantly have one of the girls with a guys though.*evil grin* Oh, I almost forgot! I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't even know why anyone cares! They aren't using them anymore! Why can't we, the fans, have them? - Oh well… ON WITH THE FIC! *waltzes off*  
------------------  
"Hi Heero!" came a familiar voice.  
  
Heero look up from his locker.  
  
"Duo, your locker is on the other side of the school", said Heero slightly confused.  
  
The braided boy suddenly looked embarrassed.   
  
"You know our study hall teacher?" Duo asked in a whisper.  
  
"The Dragon Lady?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yeah, well, she looked at me", replied Duo, looking nervous.   
  
Heero snorted. "So what? She's done that before."  
  
" Okay, so it was more of a glare, but the really scare thing is she said 'Maxwell! I'm watching you!' ", Duo seemed quite frightened.  
  
"…And you're here why?" asked Heero still confused.  
  
" So my favorite body guard can protect me!" Duo said slinging an arm around Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"Yes Heero?"   
  
"You're a moron", said Heero shrugging off Duo's arm.  
  
"Hey, Heero! Hey Duo!" called Quatre.  
  
Heero and Duo jogged up to the blonde and the quiter boy.  
  
"Hey Quatre, you'll never guess what happened…" Duo started as the pilots walked down to study hall. They were to find out if an OZ base was being built near by. Heero had signed them into the school, and made sure that at least two of the pilots were in the same class at a time. They all happened to have the first class together.  
  
"Hi Wufei!" replied Quatre the Chinese boy already in his seat.  
  
"NO TALKING" bellowed the study hall teacher Mrs. Butte a.k.a. the Dragon Lady. Several students winced in fear; Heero just glared at her.  
  
"Everyone sit DOWN!" she yelled.  
  
"But the bell hasn't-"  
  
"QUITE!" roared the Dragon Lady.  
  
"Now", said the Dragon Lady evilly," We have five new students joining us today, SO YOU ALL BETTER NOT MAKE A BAD EXAMLPE OF THIS SCHOOL!" she declared.  
  
Just then the principal, Mr. French, walked in with five young women in tow.  
  
"Here are the girls Mrs. Butte, I'm sure you'll manage to keep all of them in line", he replied in the fake cheerful tone he always used, even on Mondays.  
  
"No kidding" muttered Duo to Quatre.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell! Are you TALKING? Is there not a RULE about talking in this class?" the Dragon Lady snapped. "I'm sorry Mr. French, he's quite a handful" she said sweetly to the principal, while glaring daggers at Duo.   
  
"Well you are our best Mrs. Butte.You handle him. I'll check on you later, ladies", and with that Mr. French left the room.  
  
"Now", said the Dragon Lady," I'll say your name, you'll step forward, tell us something about yourself, and them step back in line. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal madam" they replied in sync.  
  
"Miss Hito Roc", she spat the name out like is tasted nasty.  
  
A girl with messy brown hair down to her shoulder and cobalt eyes stepped forward. Her outfit consisted of an army T-shirt and baggy matching pants.She swept a glare across the room. It landed on Heero and she smirked.  
  
"I'm Hito, my parents are dead, I hate school, and I know how to kill someone with my bare hands in 72 fun-filled ways", her voice was cold and hard. It seemed to sink into their brains like a knife. She stepped back. Her eyes never left Heero.   
  
"Miss Twix St. Paul" Mrs. Butte spat out.  
  
The said girl scuffed forward grinning. Her chestnut hair that was down to her lower backwas held in thousands of tiny braids with a variety of colored ties. Her eyes were voilet in color and quite pretty. Her clothes were loose black pants and low cut tee.  
  
"Um, hiya! I'm Twix and I like black, motorcycles, movies with lots of explosions, cars, and other stuff. I'm Catholic and I don't have any parents either. I know how to kill people too, but usually with a gun", a few laughed at her last comment, but were silenced by the Dragon Lady's death glare. She grinned at Duo and stepped back.  
  
"Miss Tri Steno", she growled, glaring at Twix for her comment.  
  
Tri, like Hito, also had shoulder length brown hair. Only hers was lighter and her bangs covered her face as so you could barely see her emerald eyes. She wore a dark green sweater and jeans.  
  
"I'm Tri. I like to read and play the piano. I too, have no family." Her voice was quiet and everyone had to pay attention to hear her.  
  
She gave a small smile in the Gundam boy's direction and stepped back. Later they decided it was directed at Trowa.  
  
"Miss Quadre Summers?" Mrs. Butte asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Butte?" she asked, just as puzzled.  
  
"From the famous Summers Industry?" Mrs. Butte asked baffled, " I though they only had boys! That's why Mr. Summers married six wives trying to get a girl because his first wife wanted one so badly!"(1)  
  
" Um, yes the very one. You see, they adopted me and took the rest of my friends in." Quadre said slightly embarrassed by the hushed whispering coming from the students.  
  
"EVERYONE BE QUITE!" roared the Dragon Lady, "Now please continue Miss Summers…"  
  
Quadre stepped forward. She had short blond hair, shorter that Heero's, and lovely blue and green eyes. She wore a light green lank-top and very short shorts.  
  
"Hello, I'm Quadre. As you now know, I'm Mr. Summers daughter. I like animals, cooking and my friends. I'm kind of a pacifist and I have 25 older brother and 17 younger ones. I guess that's it really…" she gave a quick wave at the g-boys and scooted back in line. It was voted later that it was Quatre's.  
  
"Miss Kenka Sho" the Dragon muttered.  
  
Kenka had a long, black ponytail and blacker eyes. Her clothes consisted of a black tank top and baggy white pants. She glared at anything that moved.  
  
"I am Kenka and I don't really like anything. I can't stand men and wimps that cry with one punch. I hate this school and I hope it burns!" Kenka glare a final glare at Wufei and stepped back.  
  
"Miss Sho! How rude!" said Mrs. Butte, too shocked to yell.  
  
"Bite me!" Kenka growled.  
  
"Why you little… anyway Miss- oh were done! Thank GOD! Women go sit somewhere!" the Dragon Lady snapped.  
  
The girls walk over to the g-boys and sat where they please.  
  
" Now, all of you SHUT UP AND WORK! If you have no work, read a book. If you have no book put you head on you desk. NO going to the restroom. NO going to the library. NO talking. NO singing or humming our any noise making at any time. If you need to leave you should have done so before the bell!Any questions?" asked the Dragon Lady of Doom.  
  
"No Mrs. Butte", the class droned in reply.  
  
"Damn straight" Miss Butte muttered and when back to her magazine she was reading before these ungrateful brats came a ruined a perfectly good school.  
  
"So", Hito muttered to Heero next to her," How goes blowing up Ozie suits?"  
------------------  
So. What do ya think? Yes, no, what? Tell me what you think by reviewing and I write more! Funny how that works…;) 


	3. What's going on here?

OPPORATION: VIXEN  
By She-Wolf  
  
Notes: I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! ; Anywho, I like this one cause you all gain a slight idea of what's going on. Fun, fun. I wanted this to be longer, but oh well. I had a very evil case of writers block but I'm feeling better now. For those of you who care, I'm thinking 1x2, 3x4, and Wufei and Kenka for couples. Yes, no? I need to know soon. Like now.  
  
Feedback: You might as well. Its not like I'm getting paid to amuse you for a few minuets, but feedback is just as good! I'll even take flames! They make me laugh…  
------------------  
None of the students know quite sure what followed, or why it happened in the first place. Rumors that came from it were too far-fetched to believe. The study hall class did, however, know that the new girl, Hito, said and/or did something to Heero that *really* ticked him off.   
  
There was a loud BANG! as Hito knocked over her chair trying to flee the enraged Heero Yuy, who had already sent three cocky boys to the nurse this week. Hito, with Heero on her heels, wrenched open the door and darted out into the hall. Kenka and Twix had heard Hito tell Heero 'the big news', and quickly followed after. Confused at their friends' hasty retreat, the other six sped out the door. Quatre and Quadre paused to blurt out a quick apology before following as well, and slamming the door in the process.  
  
Mrs. Butte blinked at the door, then turned her gaze to the knocked over chairs, and back  
  
"You! Pick up those chairs! The rest of you, get back to work!" she growled at the class. However, even her growl could not be heard over the murmuring students. Mrs. Butte sighed and put down 10 red checks on her list of names. Cursed little brats.  
  
Meanwhile, the ten said cursed brats had just so happened to run into the principal. Literally.   
  
"What? Oh! What are you all doing out here, hmm? Come with me to my office and we'll talk about it. You again Heero, how are you? I see the new girls all here as well. They didn't know you had problems with that temper we talked about, hmm? We'll just have to all work on that, won't we?" the principal said in a sickeningly happy sort of way.  
  
"*I'll show YOU temperament problems, fatso*", Heero said not even bothering to hide his voice.   
  
The troop marched down to the office. No really, Duo and Twix were screaming "Left, left, left, right, left!" all the way down the hall.  
  
They all stood, as there wasn't enough chairs, in front of the desk. Mr. French took his seat.  
  
"Now, what seems to be the problem? Hito? Why don't you start", he asked.  
  
"Well you see, the five of us are really clones of the Gundam boys. We were made by OZ, but escaped to join the boys in destroying OZ. J told us that the pilots are at this very school. However, our fist contact seemed to have a few flaws", Hito smirked at Twix and Kenka.  
  
Mr. French looked like he was going to explode. He then changed into a beaming smile.  
  
"What and imagination Miss. Roc! I want you to write me a story about that! You can do it with your free time in detention. In fact, all of you have detention. You can all help her." Mr. French said cheerfully.  
  
"What?! Why do I have detention?!" demanded Duo.  
  
"Leaving class without permission, running in the halls, and screaming that lovely chant down the hall. There's more, would anyone like to hear them?" asked Mr. French.  
  
"No", they droned.  
  
"Good! Mrs.Butte will be eager to see you in detention, I'm sure. Bye now!" and with that he dismissed them.  
  
"Mr. Freak is more like it", muttered Duo.  
  
Quatre giggled and turned to Heero.  
  
"What happened Heero?" he asked.  
  
"She knows who we are" he growled.  
  
"How?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. We shouldn't do anything. We'll blow our cover." Heero said.  
  
"What about her story?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I'm not going to help her! I have enough homework as it is!" said Duo.  
  
"Duo, be quite before you remove all doubt that you're a nut. I meant, do you think it's true." Trowa replied.  
  
"Well I-" Heero started before a roar ripped threw the hallway.  
  
"HITO! NO! NO WAY! ARE YOU NUTS?! THEY'LL *KIIILL* US! *KIIIIILLLL! * NO WAY, NO! BAD HITO, BAD!" Twix paused, as many people were starring at them.  
  
"Ehehehe..." squeaked Twix and the five of them fled.  
  
"Women..." muttered Duo.  
------------------  
Review makes me happy, and when I'm happy, I write lots and lots of chapters. Please review! *makes big puppy eyes* 


End file.
